


brace yourself

by netherfriends



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Braces, Gen, Pain, Unsafe Braces Removal, kids don't forcefully remove your braces, tis bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: Tommy cradled his mouth, continuing to sob loudly. God, it hurt so much.ORthe angstier version of tommy removing his braces
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	brace yourself

**Author's Note:**

> so tommy removed his braces, and my mind immediately jumped to 'but what about i make that angst'

Tommy continued to pull at his braces, trying to rip them off like a band aid. It hurt like hell, but Tommy wasn't going to stop. He _needed_ to have these off. Finally, the top row came off. He cried out, and he was sure that his gums were bleeding. It doesn't matter, he had to move on.

He began the process again, this time on the bottom row of his teeth. It was just as painful as the first time. He was crying, fat blobs of liquid dripping down his face. And then it was over, the last of the braces out of his mouth.

Tommy cradled his mouth, continuing to sob loudly. God, it hurt so much. 

\--

"Hey Techno, did you notice I got my braces removed?"

Techno thought back to the pair of braces he found on the floor, covered in blood.

"Yeah, I did."


End file.
